


Through Your Eyes

by MuggleWhovian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Explicit Consent, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, season 3 spoiler kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuggleWhovian/pseuds/MuggleWhovian
Summary: Lance was everything to Hunk.He was the sweet air in his lungs and the butterflies in his gut. Lance was the light in his eyes, the spice on his tongue, the goosebumps on his skin. Lance was the pounding staccato in Hunk’s chest, spurred on by a flashing smile and carefree laugh. Lance was everything to Hunk, but now there was no way back to the comfortable silences and the effortless conversations. Hunk had broken his own rule and he wasn’t sure he could handle a life without Lance.





	Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My first Voltron fic because we need more Hance in this fandom

Finding Shiro was possibly the happiest moment among the paladins, a rush of relief and hope that they could actually keep fighting against the Galra.

For Lance, however, it was bittersweet.

It didn’t take long for him to realize that there was one Paladin too many and as much as it hurt him to admit, he was the weakest.

There was a soft knock at his door and Hunk’s bright smile greeted Lance when the door slid open. He was holding a plate of odd, bright colored cookies, already munching on one.   
“You have to try these, man. They’re-“ he stopped when he saw Lance’s saddened expression.   
“Are you alright, Lance?” He asked, setting the plate down on Lance’s desk before settling next to him on the bed.   
Lance sighed and stared at his hands, fidgeting with them nervously.   
“I’m going to leave Voltron.”

At that moment everything sounded like rushing water in Hunk’s ears and it felt like everything stopped, his heart pounding in his throat like he was drowning in suppressed feelings.   
“W-What?”  
“Shiro is here now and he’ll probably want the Black Lion back which means Keith is gonna want Red back and…Allura has improved so much…more than any of us thought. It’ll be better for everyone if I just go..” Lance was rambling now, risking a glance at Hunk.   
He felt ashamed, weak when compared to the other paladins.   
“Lance… what are you talking about? You can’t leave! We need you! I…need you” Hunk said before he could stop himself. He reached out and took Lance’s hand in his, Hunk’s hand dwarfing the other.

Lance felt the heat spread across his cheeks and he hoped Hunk couldn’t see.   
“Listen to me,” Hunk continued, reaching up to turn Lance’s face towards him. “I’m here because of you. No matter how scared or unsure I was, I still followed you into every adventure because I knew you’d keep us going no matter what. I’ve grown so much… because of you, Lance.” He admitted, squeezing his hand.   
“Stay with us. Stay with me.”

Lance couldn’t find the words. He simply stared blankly at Hunk’s face, trying to process what he was saying.

“Hunk…buddy, it sounds like you’re proposing,” he chuckled, trying to look away despite Hunk’s broad palm pressed against his cheek.

The flush that spread across Hunk’s cheeks was a bit surprising and now it was Hunk’s turn to look away.

“I just… don’t want you to go,” he admitted and before he could stop himself,

“I’m in love with you.”

Lance’s blue eyes widened, glistening as they watered slowly. “You… what?” 

It was like Hunk had been immersed in some kind of dream where he was brave and words had no consequences, but now everything rushed back and Hunk was panicking. 

“Nothing, I should go! Enjoy the cookies!” Hunk stood quickly, heading for the door. It slid open for him and he was gone before Lance had a chance to stop him. 

Hunk felt stupid for confessing his love to Lance. He had made an agreement with himself that he would push it down, shut up and smile. Those were his thoughts every single day. 

Push it down, shut up and smile. 

Every time Lance and him would spend time together in his room, each doing their own thing but in each other’s company. 

Push it down, shut up and smile. 

Every time Hunk would cook for Lance and the brunette would groan and tell him it was the best he’d ever had. 

Push it down, shut up and smile. 

Every time Lance drooled over Allura or any other attractive female out on their adventures. 

Push it down, shut up and smile. 

But seeing Lance so vulnerable, so worried about his worth, doubting wether he was good enough when Hunk knew all too well that Lance was everything, pushed him over the edge.

Lance was the sweet air in his lungs and the butterflies in his gut. Lance was the light in his eyes, the spice on his tongue, the goosebumps on his skin. Lance was the pounding staccato in Hunk’s chest, spurred on by a flashing smile and carefree laugh. Lance was everything to Hunk, but now there was no way back to the comfortable silences and the effortless conversations. Hunk had broken his own rule and he wasn’t sure he could handle a life without Lance. 

Hunk didn’t know how much time had passed but when he heard a shy knock at his door it shook him out of his thoughts. He sat up slowly, his heart desperately hoping it was Lance. 

The door slid open and Hunk’s eyes widened at the image in front of him. It was Lance, standing there with Hunk’s own plate of cookies. He was smiling, though his cheeks were flushed and his lip was red where he must have been biting it. 

“Hey,” he said, a bit shyly, “a good buddy of mine baked these and, as amazing as they are, I can’t really finish them by myself.”

Hunk stared for a moment before silently stepping aside, letting Lance into his room.   
It was quiet for a moment before they both began to speak at the same time. 

“So-“  
“So-“

They chuckled and Hunk shook his head.   
“Go ahead.”

Lance nodded and sighed, setting the plate down. Hunk was ready for the rejection speech and he braced himself for the worst. 

“Hunk, I’m just going to say it because I’ve been in my room freaking out and I don’t know what else to say.” Lance took a deep breath and Hunk took it with him.

“I love you too”

Hunk was frozen on the spot. That couldn’t be right, he must have heard wrong. 

“I figured you didn’t feel the same so it was just…another reason to leave Voltron, but…” his face split into the widest, most beautiful smile Hunk had ever seen, “Now I don’t want to be anywhere other than here, with you.” Lance reached out and took Hunk’s hand in his, squeezing lightly. “So, what’d ya say, big guy? Wanna make out?” 

Hunk let out a booming laugh at those words, his eyes tearing and his chest pounding at the unbelievable idea that Lance loved him back. 

“Yes, please,” he replied with a soft chuckle, reaching up to press his hand against Lance’s cheek and pull him into a soft kiss. 

It was like everything stood still and nothing else mattered except Lance’s soft lips against Hunk’s. A part of him didn’t want to open his eyes, afraid that he was dreaming and one misstep would wake him up. 

But this wasn’t a dream. Lance was here, pressed against his body, feeling just as incredibly in love as Hunk did and it was almost too much to process. 

Hunk pulled away with a happy giggle, unable to keep his composure.  
“Come on, Hunk, I’m trying to be sexy.” Lance teased, wrapping his slender arms around Hunk’s neck.   
Hunk just laughed, too happy to do anything else at that moment but soon his hands began to roam, slipping down Lance’s back and up underneath his jacket. Hunk felt a shudder against his palms as Lance leaned back into the touch. At that moment there was a heat pooling in Hunk’s gut, telling him to take everything Lance would give him. He wanted it. 

“Lance…” he whispered, letting his hands slip into Lance’s pants to grope his perfect ass. It took everything for Hunk not to curse out loud. 

Lance pressed back into the intimate touch, resting his forehead against Hunk’s chest as he let out a gentle moan.   
“H-Hunk…” he whispered, almost begging for more as Hunk’s hands were kneading into him, making his pulse quicken and his palms sweat. 

Hearing his name spoken so weakly, so needy, it made Hunk’s head swim and his pants feel tighter.   
“Lance, let me make love to you?” He whispered, kissing the top of his head.   
Lance shuddered at such a sweet, yet intimate request. He nodded without looking at Hunk but Hunk wouldn’t have any of it, reaching up to tilt Lances’s chin up.

“Tell me that you want it. Tell me that you’re sure.” He said firmly. He wanted Lance so badly, but he wanted to make sure that Lance wanted it just as bad.

Lance had never wanted anything so badly in his life. His cheeks were burning and his eyes hazy as he bit his lip, summoning the strength to speak.   
“I want it, Hunk. I want you inside me.” He said breathlessly, almost desperate for it and those words hit Hunk like a truck.

He picked Lance up with ease, laying him down on the bed before his hands went to work removing every scrap of clothes that was standing between his lips and Lance’s skin.   
Lance went willingly, giggling softly as he was stripped nude in front of his best friend. Hunk sat back on his heels and just stared for a moment, taking in the sight of Lance, beautiful Lance, spread out and naked for him.   
“You know, it’s rude to stare,” he teased, a playful grin on his face.   
Hunk chuckled and bit his lip, “I just can’t believe I’m here with you.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss him softly, their lips fitting together perfectly.   
“Well I get that, but don’t I get to see your hunky body too?” He purred, winking at him.   
Hunk rolled his eyes at the pun but went to work on his own clothes, removing the ridiculous amount of layers he wore until he was just as bare as Lance. 

At this moment they were both speechless, staring at each other wearing nothing but goofy grins. 

Hunk leaned down and kissed down Lance’s neck, his tongue peaking out to taste his skin.

Hunk had tasted food from all around the galaxy, but nothing was as sweet as Lance’s skin and he couldn’t help but hum softly.   
Lance bit his lip and smiled, his thin fingers lacing into Hunk’s thick hair as he felt those lips on such a sensitive spot.   
Hunk wanted more, to take everything Lance had to give and as his lips trailed lower and lower, Lance’s breathing got faster and faster.   
“Hunk…” he whispered again, like it was the only thing keeping him tethered to this reality.   
Hunk glanced up, deep brown eyes playful and loving. He took Lance in hand and pressed his lips against the tip of his stiff cock, licking it slowly.   
Lance sucked in a breath, so soft and sweet that Hunk thought he could come just from that. He took more of Lance into his mouth, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm as his tongue pressed up against the underside.   
“Hunk…holy shit..” Lance gasped, pressing his hand against his mouth to prevent himself from being too vocal but Hunk was not about to miss out on those beautiful sounds. He reached up and tugged Lance’s hand away gently, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. Hunk pulled up for a moment to speak against the slick tip of Lance’s cock.   
“I want to hear you,” he purred, licking his lips before he took Lance into the heat of his mouth once more.  
Lance could’ve sworn his entire body shook at those words and he couldn’t help the cry that left his lips as the head of his cock hit the back of Hunk’s throat.   
“Hunk- please… I won’t last if you- ngh- keep doing that-“ Lance punctuated that sentence with a sharp gasp, biting his lip hard to keep himself from coming. Hunk pulled off with a soft pop and smirked, panting softly.   
“Who said you can only come once?” He purred before going right back to sucking Lance off.

That was it for Lance. His thin frame arched off the bed sharply, his mouth open in a silent scream as his orgasm tore through him.   
Hunk drank down every drop of Lance’s essence like it was the most exquisite thing he’d ever tasted, licking Lance clean.

Hunk leaned up and licked his lips, looking down at Lance’s flustered form.   
Lance let out a soft chuckled, his eyes watery from the intensity of his release. “Hunk…” he whispered, reaching out for the larger paladin.   
Hunk smiled and went willingly, like he belonged nestled in Lance’s embrace. He could hear Lance’s heartbeat in his chest, steadily beating against his cheek and, damn, he could spend the rest of his life here.

Lance had other plans.

He reached down to pull Hunk into a passionate kiss, his tongue peeking out to taste himself on Hunk’s lips. “I want more,” he whispered against Hunk’s plump lips, coaxing him back to the dance.  
Hunk smiled and reached up into the drawer of his bedside table, searching for a moment until he came away with a small tube of lube. The sight of it made Lance’s cheeks burn but he spread his legs willingly when Hunk slicked up his fingers and pressed against his entrance.

It was slow going at first, Hunk being cautious to stretch Lance properly and Lance becoming impatient at the slow pace.   
“Hunk, please, I’m going to burn up like this…” he whispered, rolling his hips against the thick fingers inside him. A part of Hunk just wanted to watch Lance fuck himself on his fingers until he came again, especially when the blue Paladin shoved down at just the right angle to hit his prostate. 

Lance’s eyes widened and he cried out, his body shaking at the shot of pleasure that coursed through him. Hunk grinned and pushed his fingers right against that spot, rubbing it slowly until Lance was throbbing again and his entrance was begging for something bigger. 

Lance whined softly when the fingers withdrew but he knew something better would be replacing them soon and he spread his legs for Hunk, exposing everything to him. 

Hunk took his own thick cock in hand, giving a few slick strokes before he shuffled forward on his knees and pressed against Lance’s eager entrance. 

The first push was cautious and slow, Hunk trying to control himself as not to hurt Lance. However, the tight heat that surrounded him was quickly eroding his self control and once he was half way in, his hips faltered and he bottomed out in one quick thrust. 

Lance felt like he was seeing stars, so stretched and full against Hunk’s massive body.   
“Hunk…it’s so big…” he gasped, his hands gripping the sheets at each side.   
Hunk leaned down to kiss along Lance’s jaw and neck, soothing him softly as his body adjusted to such a large intrusion.   
“You’re ok, I’ve got you, just breathe,” Hunk whispered, his large hand sliding down Lance’s side to rest on his hip.   
Lance nodded after a few moments, his body adjusting and asking for more. 

Hunk sat up again, pushing Lance’s thighs against his chest before he drew almost all the way out and pushed back in. The motion hit Lance dead center and that shot of amazing sensation returned, spreading through his body.   
“Yes! Hunk…there!” He begged, feeling the sharp snap of Hunk’s hips against his own.

Lance felt like he was going to melt right into the sheets and cease to exist as Hunk lost all self control and pounded into him.   
“Lance…it’s so good…I can’t hold-“ Hunk warned, his brows knitted together as he struggled to last just a bit longer. 

Lance couldn’t believe he was already on the edge again, his gut clenching at the impending release.   
“inside…come inside me…Hunk!”

That was it for Hunk. He let out a deep, guttural growl as he released inside Lance, filling him to the brim and then some.   
Lance shivered at the sensation of being filled and followed suit, covering his own chest with the evidence of their love. 

Neither of them knew how much time had passed as they recovered from their lovemaking. Hunk managed to pull out and roll over onto his back, tugging Lance onto his chest as they basked in the comforting silence, Hunk tugging a blanket over them both. 

“I love you,” they said in unison, followed by a fit of giggles that neither of them would admit to anyone. 

Lance was everything to Hunk. The fuzzy feeling he got when he ate something new, the strength he felt when sat in his lion, the glee he felt when victory was upon them.

Hunk failed to realize that the same was true in Lance’s eyes.


End file.
